A vehicle designer set is known that comprises a chassis, a set of elements intended for installing on the chassis with the possibility of replacing elements for the purpose of designing various modifications of vehicles, and retainers made with the possibility of attaching said elements to the said chassis (German application No. 3244061, A 63 H 33/10, publ. 1984).
The above designer set is intended for modeling various special-purpose vehicles and trucks, e.g., haulers having a body, dozers, asphalt compactors, etc. A set of elements is usually used for modeling such vehicles, namely, a driver's cab and various mounted implements, such as a rectangular body for carrying cargoes, a bucket, a drum, etc. Retainers are made in the form of pins fastened to round or rectangular plates. Pins are installed into mating parts of a body, thus providing proper connection of parts in the parting plane.
The main limitation of the said set is the impossibility of designing various modifications of passenger vehicles, since the structure does not provide for making alterations in the form of a driver's cab. Though it is possible to change the appearance of a vehicle by replacing various attachments available in the set, the overall attractiveness of an assembled vehicle is not very high, since a visual image of a vehicle provided with various attachments to a driver's cab having the same appearance and form is easily foreseen. A great number of elements used enables to create only a limited number of models. Moreover, retainers available in the set are installed from the outside, which results in an unjustified change in the appearance of a vehicle, and during assembling it is difficult to create modifications of vehicles (even trucks and special purpose vehicles) that would be similar to real ones.